The New Charm Teacher
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: Years after the war Harry and the gang are teachers at Hogwarts and there is a new Charms Teacher that Cacthes Harry's eye


**HOGWARTS 11PM AUGUST 1**Headmistress McGonagall waved her wand and a stack of papers went back into place.

"There that's better now let's Mr. Potter Defense Against the Dark Arts Mrs. Weasley Transfiguration Mr. Weasley Flying and Quidditch referee Mr. Malfoy Potions and for Charms uh oh dear Fitwick is gone and who is his replacement."

With all the fuss at the Ministry with the new Minister she forgot about a teacher for Charms class it was luck then because there was a knock on the door.

"Uh yes come in oh dear were to get a new Charm Teacher well at least I still have a month"

"Hello I am Narcissus Black I am here for the Charms position is it still available?"

Minerva looked up a handsome young wizard with long blond hair deep green eyes he looked at least twenty-five and no older. "Yes the position is still open your résumé please"

With a wave of his wand a paper appeared on her desk she read it "Hmm thirteen Os in your O.W.Ls very good and even better in your N.E.W.Ts exams why with these grades you could be in the Ministry" exclaimed Minerva

"Yes well my passion is to teach and Charms was always my favorite class Professor McGonagall" said Narcissus

"Yes well you have the job you will be working with some famous people Draco Malfoy Ron and Hermione Weasley and Harry Potter"

"Wow all who were part of the Battle of Hogwarts I feel so lucky" said Narcissus "So when does term start?"

"September 1 there is a welcome feast oh before I forget you will also be Head of Ravenclaw house Professor Black" said the Headmistress

"I would be honored headmistress" said Narcissus bowing "See you in September Ma'am"

"Yes till then ah what a fine wizard charming oh well I guess I could go home" and with a wave of her wand the fire died and she seal her office with a powerful spell and she started her vacation.

September 1 King's Cross Platform 9 1/3

The Hogwarts Express was boarding witches and wizards were saying goodbye to their children while one Hogwarts Professor in his invisibility cloak went on board.

It's been a rough summer for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Harry Potter first he made a few mistakes One he dump Draco Malfoy his boyfriend of three years on the last day of the school year let's say it's wasn't pretty then he told Ron and Hermione who had been trying for months to set him up with Ginny whom he didn't like at least like a girlfriend.

He went to the nearest empty looking compartment which wasn't empty someone was there a very attractive someone this witch or wizard had long blond hair wearing new expensive new robes reading Transfiguration Tomorrow.

" Homenum Revelio, Accio Cloak" with a wave of his wand the cloak disappeared and Harry was left standing exposed like a new born

"The cloak will be return when you go to the Headmistress's office young man" said the wizard turning to face Harry who gave him a start "Why your not young at all well at least student wise sorry I thought you were a student"

Harry grinned "yeah same here who are you?"

"Narcissus Black Charms Professor and head of Ravenclaw

House and you?"

"I am Harry Potter Deputy Headmaster and DADA Professor your Head of Ravenclaw House nice wait Black you wouldn't be related to- " said Harry thoughtfully

" Sirius yes I am he is my grandmother's sister son so who you are hiding from Mr. Potter?" said Narcissus

"Me I am not hiding" said Harry "And call me Harry please"

It was then the door opened and Harry jumped thinking it was Ron Hermione or Draco or possibly worse still Ginny

But his fears were put to rest Horace Slughorn walked in Narcissus sniggered "Oh fearless leader it's just a potion master"

Harry Glared "Ha ha very funny I not scared I just felt a chill that's all"

"morning boys oho Mr. Black I heard your back in England but a Hogwarts teacher ha what field me boy?" said Horace

"Charms Professor Slughorn" said Narcissus

"Ah your best subject then again you were the best in everything what do you plan to teach?"

At this Harry looked up interested

Narcissus smiled "The Fidelius and Patronus Charms for a start then who knows"

Harry whistled "Man all we learned were Levitation and such can you really perform a fully corporeal Patronus"

"Since I was twelve at first it was really hard mostly then one day a stag saved me form a wild Manticore ever since it's been a stag" said Darcy

"Well by Merlin's beard so is Harry's after his father's ha so were are you living?" said Horace

"Godric's Hollow I bought Bathilda Bagshot house you know the price was perfect I guess due to the fact she was murder"

"Yeah I remember that any way same as least this summer I moved into my parents home had rebuild and everything" said Harry

The rest of the time was spent talking about future what they want to do then the around trouble started.

Sorry have to leave it there more on Narcissus and Harry next chapter don't worry I am working on it R&R please


End file.
